


My boy

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Elementary School, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Kid Peter Parker, Orphan Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Everyone knew that Tony Stark wasn't good with kids. So why does he feel drawn to this brown eyed kid?





	My boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenqueerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenqueerqueen/gifts).



Everyone (including himself), knew that Tony Stark wasn't a child person. He didn't know how to hold a baby correctly. And only talked to children about high tech stuff they probably won't understand until their thirty. Most of all though, Tony didn't do well with emotional people. Tony himself didn't understand his emotions or how to deal with them. And that saying something.

So Tony knew having kids visit Stark Industries was a terrible idea. Especially if Tony had to lead the group of seven year olds. Might as well go in and get it over with quickly. 

A rundown school bus parked in the parking lot. The screeching brakes made Tony wince. He wondered if school was terrible as of always was. The yellow bus certainly looked the same. The bud doors opened and almost immediately kids jumped off the old bus.

Tony rubbed his hands anxiously as the last few children left the bus. Behind the wild group of kids was a small boy, maybe younger then his classmates. His eyes were down casted as he held the teacher's hand. And Tony, he knew that look. He still has that look from his childhood.

The teacher dropped the kids hand and speed walked over to Tony. Tony wanted to scream at the teacher. Not to leave him behind, or else the wolves would go after him. And that look would forever stay on his face. But he is Tony Stark, he doesn't get emotional. He can't.

So Tony faked a smile and shook the teachers hand. Her hand was clammy and sweaty. Tony hated the feeling of it.

"Welcome to the Stark Industries! Your a lucky bunch, today's tour will be lead by me!" Tony told the children. They responded with 'oohs' and 'awes' and 'That's ironman'. Tony glanced at the sad boy. His eyes held excitement but it wasn't much. Tony wondered how he could fix it.

Tony didn't pay much attention to the tour. Which was ironic considering that he had to do the minority of the talking. No one seemed to mind though. The children were in awe at the 'fancy stuff.' While their teacher kept fixing her makeup and pulling down her blouse. 

Tony rolled his eyes at her. Really? In front of kids? Tony thought shaking his head. A while ago, he would've taken the chance. But thank fuck he changed.

When lunch came around they were almost done with the tour. Tony felt like could could breathe again once everyone stopped crowding him.

He observed the scene around him. Kids sitting at tables eating their packed lunch that their moms made for them. Tony felt a wave of nostalgia cover over him. 

The teacher walked over to Tony with a smile on her face. "Mr. Stark." She greeted, running her hands up his arms.

Tony gave the woman a tight lip smile, "Please don't touch me." Tony said walking away from her.

He made it to the men's restroom only to see the kid with the sad eyes staring at his reflection through the mirror. "Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be at lunch? Eating?" Tony questioned the kid.

"May doesn't have enough money to make lunches." The kid answered quietly.

"May?"

"She works at the orphanage." The kid replied. And Tony's heart dropped. It all made since. Why happiness couldn't reach his eyes and why he was quiet and reserved.

"So you don't have lunch." Tony cleared his throat. The kid shook his head. Oh damn.

"Well then." Tony pulled out his wallet and took out a ten. "Go get some stuff from the vending machine." Tony gave the bill to the kid.

His face seemed to light up but a frown quickly took its place. "They will take it away from me."

"The other kids?" Tony questioned. The kid nodded his head. Tony pursed his lips, "Then I'll go with you."

Kids were staring at the duo in jealousy and confusement. Tony bit his cheek, how was he supposed to make this mess awkward?  Oh, that's right. "Hey what's your name kid?" Tony realized he didn't even know that. Shouldn't they be wearing a name tag?

"Peter Parker." Peter replied quietly.

"Huh, that's a good name." Tony told Peter. The brown haired boy beamed at Tony in response. And Tony's heart clenched.

Later that day when all the kids went home and the teacher yelled at Tony for not paying attention to her breasts. Tony has a thought. A wonderful, terrifying, stupid, yet happy thought.

"Hey, JARVIS?" Tony called out biting a pen cap.

"Sir?"

"How would I adopt?"


End file.
